Ever After: Demigod High
by LuckyStarWrites
Summary: Percy Jackson is the most popular boy at Demigod High. So why does his heart flutter every time he sees nerdy bookworm Annabeth Chase? And when new girl Calypso enters the school, it is up to Leo Valdez to convert her to Team Leo. WHEN A TERRIBLE ACCIDENT SHAKES THE GROUP, WILL THINGS EVER BE THE SAME? I own nothing, but love criticism. Like it? Give me compliments for more!
1. Thalia Ships Us

Percy Jackson swaggered down the halls. Every person in his path moved aside. Percy was the most popular boy in the school. It was only right they moved for him so that he could reserve his favorite table in the cafeteria, right? As Percy walked, he admired the white marble designs on the Demigod High School walls. They were dotted with owls, lightning, waves, bows, hearts and even adorable three-headed dogs.

Leo Valdez, class clown, sat by Percy's right side, his usual placement at the popular lunch table. Jason Grace, resident jock, sat to Percy's left.

"Guys, did you see Piper today?" Jason began gossiping right when he sat down.

"I'm sure she's Team Leo, dude." Leo joked. It was uncomfortable for him to sit with these two. Both were heartthrobs, sporty and completely desirable. Leo was... what? Funny?

"Hazel isn't Team Leo." Percy noted, seeing the dark-skinned geology geek staring at Frank Zhang.

"Gods, Frank is annoying," Leo acknowledged. "Always converting Team Leo girls. And talking about his animals."

"How about you, Perce?" Jason asked Percy, nudging him out of a daydream. Percy just shook his head. He had dated almost every popular or desirable girl. None of them had seemed right.

Annabeth Chase gave Percy a sideways glance. "He is so stuck-up, Thalia."

"Come on! You two would look adorable together, you have to admit, Beth."

"Honestly. Girl talk, again?" Piper sat down by Annabeth. "I bet Thalia is talking about percabeth. Like always." Annabeth snuck another glance at Percy. He was hot, true. She did like a sporty guy. But they were on different sides of the social spectrum. Would Percy really fall for a dorky nerd like her? Even if she wanted to date him. She nudged her glasses up her nose and took out her Trig textbook. Couldn't hurt to read ahead. Especially after she finished War and Peace during her Architecture 102 class.


	2. Searching for the One

**What do you think? Like it or love it? Stay tuned for more, m'kay? :)**

Percy wanted true love. He really did. But choices were slim. Thalia Grace? Too edgy. Piper McLean? Boring. She was an open book. And too persuasive for Percy's taste. Annabeth Chase entered Percy's mind. He imagined her sweet voice...

"Can you pass me that, Seaweed Brain!?" Annabeth shook him awake. "You were drooling on it. Pay attention, this is good information!" He passed her the stapler, then resumed his thinking. She was cute (in a hipster way) and pretty smart. But she was low on the social pyramid. Percy would suffer if her dated her. He shuddered. Nerds might talk to him. He would be an outcast, like her. It would never work. Even if he wanted it to.

Annabeth walked out of 6th period, ready to go to the school dorms. She missed her room, her books and the chats with Roommate/Goth-Girl Thalia Grace. She walked towards the Second Wing, where her room was housed.

"Annabeth! Annabeth Chase!" A voice shouted. Annabeth whirled around. Percy Jackson in front of her, thin blue shirt showing off toned muscles and beautiful blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. "Hi... Percy." She adjusted her fishtail braid, deeply flushing. "Why are you here?"


	3. Your Homework

It was a well-known fact that Percy and Leo roomed on the other side of the building. But when else would he find Annabeth alone? Truth was, she was cooler than some popular girls. "Your... your homework." Percy stuttered. Why did his heart flutter around her? "Here." He passed it to her clumsily, muddling their hands in the process. His own hand ended up on top of her small, soft hand. She froze, but didn't pull away. Percy took that as a good sign, turning Annabeth's hand palm-up and lacing his fingers with hers.

Annabeth thanked the gods. Percy Jackson was holding her hand! His rough callouses felt familiar and strange, as if electric energy emanated from him. He pulled their hands to her waist. 'Kiss me, kiss me, Seaweed Brain!' Her brain screamed. She placed a hand on his shoulder, imagining the look on his face as she examined her combat boots. Yes, Annabeth Chase liked Percy. She had taken a while to realize it, but she did.

**I know, a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. Happy reading! :)**


	4. Smooth

Percy felt her hand on his shoulder. Gods, she was more beautiful close up. Hypnotizing. He felt different than he ever had. She leaned in, pulling him towards her...

"So, there's your homework," he said, unclasping his hand and backing away. Smooth was definitely his middle name. Her face looked crestfallen, but she nodded. Percy sprinted away, deep in thought. She had wanted Percy to kiss her! She liked him! She had thought he liked her! But did he? He sauntered into his room, heart heavy. Why had he wanted her to kiss him so badly?

Annabeth sat down in her dorm, filled with shock. He didn't like her. She had made a move on him. She would be ridiculed beyond belief at school the next day. Because he didn't like her, right? Gods, what would Luke say? Luke Castellan was her best friend, even though he was a bad influence. She had known him and Thalia since she was seven. And Gods, he hated Percy Jackson. She decided not to tell Luke. Thalia approached Annabeth. "Hi, Annabeth... Why are you blushing so hard?"

"Thalia, why do you ship me with Percy?"

"Because, well, you two just compliment each other really well." Thalia said.

Annabeth nodded. She had seemed comfortable with him. "I like Percy."

Thalia grinned. "I know you do. Gods, what happened? Did you... get asked out?"

Annabeth explained the story. How she had felt breathless, his hand in hers, their almost kiss...

Percy passed his homework to the inbox, careful not meet Annabeth's eyes. Instead he gave Leo a goofy grin and a wink, pointing to the door as it began to creak open. A new student was coming to the school that day. "Team Leo?" Percy asked.

"Isn't everyone?" Leo joked.

"You know, minus Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Jason, you, Luke..."

"Man, Leo, you have a small fan base."

Perceus Smooth Jackson, he thought, looking at Annabeth's face. The door creaked open, revealing a girl's face. Leo looked on in disbelief. Caramel waves fell messily onto pale shoulders. Green eyes peeked out from behind long eyelashes. A gold circlet encircled her head. She was wearing a simple white shift and leather sandals, but she made them look breathtaking. She was breathtaking.

"I'm Calypso." She said, extending a hand to Leo. He grasped it gently.

"Leo."

**Like it? Review it!** :)


	5. Ghosts

Annabeth gazed into the distance. She just had to make it through this last period with Percy, then she could be free. Gods, she was still burning with shame. If Luke ever found out she liked him... She shook it off. She couldn't like him. She was supposed to like Frank, or Connor/Travis Stoll. But not Percy Jackson. For her social rank, Luke would be shooting high.

Jason sat at the lunch table. It wasn't fair that Piper McLean had broken up with him. But it was awful that she had started dating Luke Castellan the next day. Of course it was her persuasive skills. He stared at her. Luke was holding her face in his hands and leaning towards her. Jason turned away. It hurt too much. Reyna sat by them, looking shocked. Reyna... Maybe Jason wasn't completely alone. Reyna did have a crush on him. He could make Piper jealous with Reyna! It was foolproof.

Annabeth sat on her bed and combed through her hair. She wanted a new style for the next day. Why she was changing it up, she knew. She was still hung up on popular boy Percy Jackson. There was a knock on the door. Thalia was asleep. Was it Piper? Frank? She opened the door. Percy Jackson stood, a shy look on his face. "Can we chat?"

"Sure," Annabeth whispered. "But Thalia is asleep, so can we take this outside?"

Percy nodded and shut the door as she walked out. "Annabeth-" He started

"Stop. I'm sorry I like you. If I could stop it, I would. I know you have a reputation to worry about. Honestly, it's okay." Annabeth murmured.

"No, Annabeth, that's not the point. I was going to say I like you. That we could figure it out. But I guess not now that you would rather not even like me." The palpable hurt in his voice stunned Annabeth. "Percy, please-"

And suddenly he was kissed her forehead lightly, a ghost kiss, and disappeared into the hallway, leaving Annabeth alone in the dark.


	6. Homecoming Teams

Curse Annabeth. Gods, she was confusing. Percy didn't know what Annabeth's problem was. And how did she seem different than other girls? He growled in frustration. After having his heart set on her, she decides to worry about his reputation. He didn't care! He would rather be a dork. Angrily, he sat down in 3rd period. A note lay on his desk. Suddenly curious, he opened it. Hey Reyna! I like you. Go out with me? -Jason Percy laughed, passing the note to Reyna, who smiled and nodded to Jason. Jason smirked. Percy sighed. Annabeth wouldn't fall for that now. Right? Leo looked at Calypso. She was gorgeous, of course. And nice. She had her attention pointed to Mrs. Demeter, the gardens teacher. "Okay, class, so for the project, here are your pairs. Jason and Connor. Travis and Reyna. Luke and Thalia. Percy and Annabeth. Leo and Calypso..." Leo could hardly focus. They were partners! Calypso flashed him a smile. "When should we get started?" Annabeth looked around. Calypso and Leo were sketching furiously for their design. Each pair was to build a float for the Homecoming Dance Parade. Annabeth walked over to Percy. He looked up at her coldly. A wall seemed to have been put up between them. 


	7. Teamwork Pays Off

She started to joke around, spouting out hilarious ideas until the wall melted. Percy gave a laugh, having been silent the whole time, and countered with another idea. Annabeth was stunned. The idea was brilliant! She started adding details and he laughed, and it was perfect. Percy looked at her, scrutinizing. "We don't want those poppies there. It will slow down this piece." He said, pointing, "An alternative would be to add another spring so that this properly launched..." She was shocked. He was a secret mechanical genius? It made her feel exhilarated, so she started talking and flirting with him. "Maybe we could keep working. My dorm at 7?" He asked hopefully. She laughed.

"Don't push your luck, Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

"Focus, Jackson. You are not out of the dog house yet." She flirted, waving a finger in his face. He gave her puppy-dog eyes. She sighed, melting. "Seven is fine."

Percy grinned. Annabeth would be at his dorm at seven. He meticulously cleaned off the desks, beds and shelves. She would, of course, want to only focus on work, but who cared. She was coming! He walked into the bathroom and began combing his shaggy black hair. Once satisfied, he opened the closet, throwing on Jason's white button-down and some jeans. He gave himself one last inspection, pleased, then headed into the kitchen.


	8. Love Intrests and Zoë Nightshade

Annabeth confusedly walked through the dorm hallways. She had never been to this section. Gods, she was far away from the library, school, her dorm... She snorted, figuring that was why the popular demigods picked it. Finally she found 2B. This was where Percy and Jason roomed. Leo and Beckendorf roomed in 3B. She poised to knock on the door. Was this a setup or something? Did Percy genuinely like her? She heard a voice behind her.

"Why in Hades would Annabeth Chase even be here?!" Annabeth whirled around, coming face-to-face with mean girl (popular girl) Zoë Nightshade.

"Don't I have a much right as you to be in this hallway?" Annabeth asked defiantly.

"Keep telling yourself that." Zoë laughed. Annabeth felt a burning coil of anger in her stomach.

"Shut up, Zoë." She hissed.

"Make me." Zoë looked coldly into Annabeth's eyes.

"Why do you even care?" She wondered.

"I have a date with Percy tonight, and I don't want it messed up by a... nerdy freak like you."

Annabeth gasped. She could feel the tears behind her closed eyes, but she held them back. She knocked on the door.

"Percy?" She called sweetly. "It's Annabeth!" Percy opened the door, smiling. Zoë's mouth hung open, finally speechless as Annabeth was guided inside. Annabeth smirked. Percy was a real gentleman, too, making room for her on the couch. They brainstormed for a while, then began to chat off-topic.

"So you met Zoë?" Percy coughed.

"Met? I was screamed at. I believe the direct quote was 'nerdy freak'." Percy looked at her, appall and shame clear on his face. Quietly he placed a hand on Annabeth's chin, forcing her to look directly at him. She shivered, daring him to continue with her eyes. He pulled her closer and she put a hand behind his head, touching his black hair. He smiled, leaning towards her and placing his other hand on her waist. She placed her other arm on his chest and they sat, lips inches apart. She compulsively leaned upwards, touching her lips to his. He pushed his lips onto hers, forcing her to push back. The heat emanating from him made her need greater. The kiss became heated and hungry, both demigods not stopping for breath. Finally, Percy broke free, breathing hard. She too was completely out of breath, but so alive. As if she had been dead until that moment. She didn't let his hand leave her waist, instead placing her head on his chest. The previous chat with Zoë weighed upon her, and she let her tears fall, feeling safe and beautiful and fragile in his arms.


	9. The Beginning of Something

**Ahhhhh! Thanks for reviewing guys, I heart you all. So here ya go:**

Percy walked through the hallways, swaggering as usual. "Hey Persassy!" Jason called. "Come over here, stat!"

Percy hurried over to Jason, who was standing next to his locker. Jason stared pointedly at Percy. "So, you kissed her?! And didn't tell me?"

"You were there and didn't tell me?"

"You made her cry?"

"You made an untrue assumption?"

"... You really like this one, don't you?"

Percy nodded, smiling. She really was different from the other girls. And beautiful to boot. Jason whistled.

"Gods, Percy." He muttered. "Your reputation is done. Liking the girl that pissed off Zoë Nightshade. Do you know the girl's-"

"Annabeth's, Jason."

"Do you know Annabeth's past?"

Percy didn't. He suddenly felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. Could she be taking advantage of him?

Leo smiled as Calypso sketched a rose on top of the float. It was a gorgeous island representing where Calypso was born in. Then behind it, a huge arch of roses, intricately placed with yellow and white to look like a rising sun. Leo had added automaton crabs, plants and other moving pieces.

Calypso looked, scrutinizing, at her partner. He frowned in concentration, forehead wrinkling. She smiled as his child-like smile broke through. He passed her the paper. "What do you think, Cal?" He flashed her a big thumbs-up. She stared openly. The wiry boy's eyes were bright, his smile contagious. She laughed.

"It's perfect, Leo!" He blushed. She didn't know why, but she suddenly wanted to blush too. Why did Leo Valdez cause her to feel like a lovesick puppy? Gods, he wasn't even her type.

... Right?

-Will Percy search out Annabeth's past?

-Why did Zoë say she had a date with Percy when Annabeth knocked on the door?

-What will happen when the demigods start to text?

ALL WILL BE REVEALED

**Review or I will trash the project. I would do it, too. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	10. Cheating

**New chapter up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Makes my day! Love you all.**

"Percy?" The boy watched Annabeth carefully as she spoke. "Are you okay?" Truth was, Jason had made him suspicious of Annabeth. But he nodded.

"Just fine." He paused. "We should just finish the project." He knew that the girl could sense his uncertainty. She reached for his hand. Energy coursed through him with her touch and he sighed. "Annabeth?" He murmured softly.

"What is it?" She asked, studying a library book. The sloped glass ceiling of the library illuminated her face. She was so beautiful.

"Tell me about your past." He said, looking into her gray eyes expectantly. She sighed, then began.

"My mother is the vice principal here. I lived with my father as a girl. She had left the two of us-" Annabeth sobbed, then continued, "When I was a baby. Then my father remarried. His new wife hated me so much. I ran away when I was seven. Eventually I met Luke-"

"Luke Castellan?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Percy thought for a second. "Because he could hurt you or date you or countless other things that would also hurt me." She smiled at him. "I would never hurt you."

Leo sat near the pond, using a stick to etch patterns in the boggy mud. There was a flame, then an island filled with flowers. He sketched a design for a new mechanical animal in the mud.

"Wow, Leo," He whirled around to see Zoë Nightshade looking at him. "I didn't know you could draw like this."

"What do you want, Zoë?" To be honest, Leo was fed up with the high school drama. He just wanted Cal to like him.

"You're friends with Percy, right?" She inquired sweetly. He nodded.

"So did you hear that he dated Annabeth?"

Leo shook his head. "Percy dates around. Its not serious, knowing him." He said knowingly.

"I completely agree. In fact, Annabeth cheated on Percy."

Leo's eyes widened. Zoë nodded. "He didn't even tell his best friend about it."

Leo: perce, is this ur phone #

Percy: yes

Leo: Were u dating annabeth

Percy: yes :)

Leo: u didnt tell me

Percy: Sorry bro

Percy didn't know what else to say to Leo. He agreed he should have told his best friend. But why did Leo say 'were'? Why not 'are'? He sent a message to Leo.

Percy: i AM dating her

Leo: But she cheated on u

Percy: she did?

Leo: Zoë told me

Percy: !

Leo: hey perce do u think calypso likes me? 0/0

Percy: yea dude. Team Leo ally the way

Percy: *all

**Yo! If you have time, there is a poll on my profile for a new one-shot/story. If you have time, please take it. PM me anytime with story ideas, this story or otherwise, I love hearing from you. REVIEW, ALWAYS REVIEW! We've been through this.**


	11. Important Note from the Author

**Hi guys! So, I have some stuff to say, listen up. First, thank you to the TWO people that did my poll. I expected more from you awesome people. So, it's on my profile if you have time, and if there's a tie I may have to do multiple fanfics! :)**

**Two, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Ahhh, I'm so overwhelmed. I believe there's 18 (not like I'm keeping track or anything...) but everyone who posts a review makes updates come faster.**

**I was made aware of an error on my part. In chapter 2 it says that Percy has blue eyes, which I learned is untrue. His eyes are green. But everyone makes mistakes, so yeah.**

**DFTBA!**

**~Lucky 3**


	12. The End of Something

**AHHHHHHH! New chapter finally finished! Yay. I have Wi-Fi again, so I can post! As always, review and favorite and follow and DFTBA! **

The first thing that made Annabeth uncomfortable that day was Zoë Nightshade. Of course, she still remembered Zoë saying she had a date with Percy. And even though their relationship was complicated, she thought she and Percy must be dating. I mean, they kissed. End of discussion, right? Apparently not. Because Zoë had to start flirting with the son of Poseidon. Shamelessly flirting. It went something like this. Annabeth walked up to Percy, then, noticing Zoë, walked out of the room, standing by the door so she could listen.

Zoë: Hello Mr. Jackson

Percy: Wassup Zoë?

Zoë: Oh, I just wanted to spend some... quality time with you.

*Zoë examines lipgloss in compact mirror*

Percy: Want to, like, hang out later? I'm kind of busy.

Zoë: Gosh, Percy! What a great idea!

Percy: *smiles* I know this great café, it really is the best.

Zoë: I'll go to the most romantic place you can find *seductive look*

Percy: I know you still like me Zoë, but Annabeth...

Finally! He mentioned her. Annabeth sighed in relief. They were still an item. She kept listening;

Zoë: Didn't you hear? She's a cheater! I just thought I could make you happy again...

*Zoe drapes herself on Percy, rubbing his chest*

Percy: Okay, why not?

Zoë: And afterwards, you could stay in my room with me, right? I've been having such scary nightmares...

Percy: *peels Zoë off of him* If it keeps you happy, I will. Now, I have to go.

Annabeth stood in the doorway, staring the demigods down. Zoë gave her a contempt look, and Percy looked shocked. "Beth? Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to my boyfriend and discourage that rumor, but I guess not! I'm done here, Percy." Annabeth wiped her eyes. "If this is who you are, I refuse to be a part of it." She turned on her heel, stalking out of the doorway. She kept wandering the halls for a while, finally collapsing by a row of lockers and hugging her knees to her chest. In spite of her strong ways, she was only human. She had loved Percy Jackson. He had loved her too, she thought. A hand touched her shoulder.

"Annabeth?" She looked up. It was hard to see the stranger's face in the dark of night, but she recognized Calypso's hair and eyes immediately. "Are you okay?"

The blond girl could only shake her head no. Calypso didn't ask why, only hugged Annabeth gently, whispering that it would be okay. "Annabeth?" Calypso asked. "There's a party tonight, Jason is throwing it. Could we go with a group? I don't know if we are supposed to have dates. I mean, what if Leo goes with Nyssa or Hazel? But then again, you're dating Percy Jackson..." The brunette rambled. Annabeth was stung that Luke didn't tell her, but hid it from the innocent girl.

"No. I'm not. And I would love to take you to the party. We could even bring Piper, Thalia, Reyna and Hazel! It'll be fun." Annabeth just wished she didn't miss Percy so much.

**NEXT TIME: Girl party! Also, some karaoke? :D Leave song suggestions in reviews. But what should happen next? CaLeo of course! (And possibly Percy and Annabeth talk? YOU decide!)**


	13. A Different Love Story

**Didja miss me? Honestly, I am so pleasantly surprised that this story was so supported. I love it, too. So enjoy! Thanks for the song suggestions!**

The party was housed at a local rec center. It had been transformed with pumping strobe lights and loud music. Percy Jackson stood in the midst of it all, not even trying to dance. Why would you when your heart is broken? He fell for Zoë's act. She just knew how to make a guy fall for her. So far, avoiding her like the plague had worked. Why did Zoë hate Annabeth? He sighed. With Annabeth, it wasn't easy. It was hard. It mattered. They had only kissed once. But every moment did feel magical. He wandered to the punch bowl, then turned in disgust. What self-respecting people served punch that wasn't blue?

Annabeth entered the gym quietly. Hazel Levesque stood on Frank's arm, greeting them. Frank had joined the fencing team that year, and he now looked strong, with his chubbiness melting away. She smiled at the two sadly, then walked over to Luke.

"Hi, Luke." She said shyly.

"Beth? I was worried you wouldn't come. Actually I had hoped you wouldn't-"

"Why?!"

"Because you're my best friend and I want you to recover from your breakup so that you can be interesting and not make sad I-wish-you-were-Jackson eyes at everyone."

"Luke!"

"You two are meant to be. You'll see." With that, he walked away. She stood in shock. Luke hated Percy. Right? Annabeth shook her head. Maybe she didn't know Luke as well as she thought.

"... And now for some karaoke!" Thalia was announcing. Percy smiled, remembering his plan. "First up, Leo Valdez. Come on up, Fire Face!" Leo grinned. Percy didn't know why he would be on stage. Leo had a terrible voice. But the demigod walked on stage holding a microphone and grinning joyfully. A tune perpetrated the atmosphere, leaving party-goers to pause conversations. Leo began to sing:

_ Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool dawn run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._

_I reckon, it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some._

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

He motioned Calypso onto stage, pausing the track. She smiled nervously and climbed onstage, grabbing a mic from him. Unexpectedly he put an arm around her pale shoulders. She blushed deeply, grabbing his hand. The music unpaused, and they sang together so sweetly that in spite of himself Percy began to sing along.

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate._

_Our time is short._

_This is our fate,_

_I'm yours._

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._

_It's what we aim to do._

_Our name is our virtue._

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours._

_So please don't, please don't, please don't..._

_There's no need to complicate._

_'Cause our time is short._

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate._

_I'm yours._

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, oh,_

_Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?_

_You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours._

After the last word, Calypso looked up at Leo. The crowd all held their breaths. They knew.

**They knew WHAT?! You will find out, maybe even tomorrow. Next chapter has indeed been finished, so yes. What song should Percy sing? Do you like the story? There is a beautiful little review button. CLICK IT! Lucky loves you! Bye!**


	14. Love is Eternal

**First; To the people who think my chapters are too short. I do this so that you can get more content in a shorter amount of time. Each chapter is still several hundred words, m'kay?**

**SECOND, I DEDICATE THIS CALEO MOMENT TO BLACKBERRY EXPLOSION (An awesome writer)**

Leo leaned down, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her deeply. Her eyes widened, then slowly closed. Someone cheered and Percy heard a couple wolf-calls. "I-I-" Calypso was at a loss for words. Instead she pulled Leo off the stage into the hallway. Percy thought he heard Leo call her Sunshine. Thalia bounced back onstage.

"Clap for them, guys! Next we have my best friend, Annabeth Chase." The girl who sashayed onstage made Percy's breath catch in his throat. The was wearing a simple ice-blue knee-length dress. But her princess curls flowed free, framing her face and making the gray eyes she had obviously used contacts in look huge and innocent. She started humming to the music softly, seemingly spellbinding the audience.

_Here I am again, the same old situation_

_Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?_

_I should've played it cool, instead I made a fool_

_Oh, the things I do_

_'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_

_I do stupid things when it comes to love_

_And even if I always end up crying_

_Well, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_No, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_I should've shut my mouth, I could've kept it quiet_

_I might have freaked him out 'cause I was so excited_

_But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith_

_Oh, the things I say_

_'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_

_I do stupid things when it comes to love_

_And even if I always end up crying_

_Well, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_No, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_And I think sometimes I tend to be my own worst enemy_

_And maybe someday I'm gonna catch a shooting star falling out of the blue_

_Do what I do_

_And just as I'm giving up, my heart is palpitating_

_Here comes another one and it's so intoxicating_

_Being where I've been I know that in the end_

_I'll do it all again_

_'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_

_I do stupid things when it comes to love_

_And even if I always end up crying_

_Well, love will find me, there ain't no denying_

_That you can't blame a girl for trying_

_No, you can't blame a girl for trying_

She bowed lightly. It really did ring true for her. It was a truly meaningful song. She caught Percy's eye, watching him grin sheepishly. Thalia hugged her. "What, no kiss Chase?" She asked like a proud parent, smiling. "Just so you know, you're so beautiful no matter what." Annabeth smiled tiredly back at Thalia as she stepped off stage, giving the floor to Thalia.

It was now or never. Percy walked over to the beautiful princess in front of him. "Hi, Annabeth. I know you probably don't want to talk to me because-well... Zoë. Will you come with me?" She nodded, following Percy into the gardens outside of the rec center.

"I don't really want to talk to you." Percy winced, and she regretted the words instantly. She crossed her arms. "Plus, I'm cold, so hurry up, m'kay?" She said sternly. He didn't react, simply pulling over over to a bench and draping his jacket over her shoulders.

"Annabeth Chase." He glanced at her teasingly. "What can I say about you? You're infuriating. You're a know-it-all. Goody-goody... But I love you." She gasped. "Zoë knows how to rile anyone up and with the rumors, I fell for her act. But no more, Ms. Chase. From now on I will remember that no other girl can hold a candle to you, least of all Zoë Nightshade. Remember when social stuff kept us apart? I will do anything. Anything. For you. Defy time and space, climb mountains, follow rainbows..."

He was cut off by Annabeth, who leaned her head on his shoulder, snuggling up next to him.

"I love you too."

**HE DROPPED THE L-BOMB! And anticipate the turning in of projects and a dramatic, sad and scary scene with much CaLeo in coming chapters. Love, Lucky**


	15. Up in Flames

**Hi guys! Guess what, I just came back from Portland! Luckily I wrote a big chapter for you. Love you, Lucky**

"Hey, Sunshine!" Leo sidled up to Calypso. "I need your help today."

"Really?" The caramel-haired girl looked at him. "With what?" Their float for the parade was almost completed, and they didn't have any hard homework.

"I have to go to the basement and do some metalworking on the last automaton for the float and I need help on it."

"Sure. Meet me there during lunch, Leo."

"Thank you so much!" He leaned down to kiss her cheek quickly. She blushed, watching him walk away.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Leo sat on a block of wood in the basement. He was worried Calypso wouldn't show up. He had been wanting to talk to her privately. Truth was, after their kiss, she had been very distant with him. He wondered if he had scared her away. "Leo!" He turned to see the girl looking at him. She was blushing furiously.

"Hi." She walked over to him, pushing him over so she could sit with him on the-small, really small-block of wood. He put an arm around her waist gently. She leaned into him and they sat together for a second before Leo spoke.

"Cal, I really like you." She nodded softly against his shoulder.

"I don't want it to be awkward if we break up, though." She whispered.

"Hey, look at me," Leo lifted Calypso off his shoulder until their eyes met. "I don't think I'll be letting go of you anytime soon."

"Good." She leaned up, kissing him gently, searchingly. He shivered, scooting closer to her and kissing her back. They sat like this, intertwined, until there was a hissing noise in the forge.

"Shoot!" Leo chastised himself. "I forgot to check on the flames. If they're left unchecked for too long, they'll spread." He started to stand, but Calypso grasped his hand.

"I don't want to be alone." Unexpectedly she looked at him. "I'm scared you'll leave me." She whispered, sounding like a child.

"Come on then Sunshine." He whispered back. She followed him into the forge. Flames licked at the walls. Wood was burning. Oh no. The flames spread ferociously, surrounding the two. "Calypso," his voice shook. "Don't move a muscle. I'm going to find a fire extinguisher." Tears filled her brown eyes as a new wall of smoke bore down on her.

"What if you don't come back?"

"Hey, I'll be fine." The son of Hephaestus focused his powers on not burning. The flames bit hungrily at him, but he kept his feet moving. Where was the extinguisher? He couldn't see. Beams started snapping on the ceiling. Wood bore down on him.

"Leo! Leo, help!" Calypso. He saw the girl's small frame through the blaze, trying to shield herself from the heat. He looked up. A huge wooden beam was going to fall. He forgot all about putting out the fire. All that counted was rescuing Calypso.

"Cal, I'm coming! Hold on!" But is was futile. She was surrounded completely by fire that was created by his carelessness. She could die because of him. All he comprehended was that he was sprinting. He reached her finally, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Leo," she croaked. "Sing me a song."

The beam broke, landing next to them and allowing flames to come closer to them. Leo laid down on top of Calypso, shielding her. He was crying, but didn't care. The girl underneath him didn't move. She was unconscious, burning. He gathered her up, sprinting towards the exit of the forge. He began to blister from the heat. Finally he erupted out of the room, falling. Calypso flew out of his grasp, landing with a thump. He couldn't tell the damage, but it looked bad.

"Calypso!" He shouted. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me Cal. Calypso! I love you. I love you, don't leave me." The words were becoming hysterical. "I'll do anything."

Her eyes fluttered open briefly.

"Stay with me." She whispered, then all he could hear was screaming from around him, sirens, and blackness.

"I will.

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

How wonderful life is while you're in the world


	16. Battle Scars

**Hi again! I'm sorry of not writing... I was super busy and had writer's block to boot. But here's the new chapter! Two things;**

**One: Poll on my profile to pick a new username for me**

**Two: Mother-Daughter Book Club fanfic going up the 27th! Its a Jess/Darcy college romance. Definitely check it out.**

Percy walked Annabeth out of the door hand-in-hand, laughing.

"What, you didn't like my pasta?"

Annabeth gave him a scrutinizing glance.

"You're kidding me, right? Seaweed Brain, the water was boiling before it hit the pan! It took me ten minutes to boil mine! You know you're not supposed to use your powers in school, gods." She gave her boyfriend a light shove. He laughed. They rounded a corner. There the metalworking forge was covered in smoke and flames. Two figures were laying on the ground. Annabeth gasped. One of the students only had minor burns. She recognized his curly black mop of hair. Leo. Which meant the burned girl must be...

"Water!" Annabeth shouted hysterically. Percy nodded, directing a flow of water onto the two. Leo stirred, but Calypso stayed silent and still.

"Principal Zeus!" Percy cried, lifting Calypso into his arms. She looked like a small, sick child. "Beth. Call 911." He whispered urgently. Sirens blared, and they could hear Zeus shouting as they helped the burn victims into an ambulance.

Leo awoke on an hospital bed. He was wearing a blue shirt and pants that were too big for his small frame. He was surrounded by crisp white curtains, which confused him. Why was he in a hospital? Was he a patient? Leo absentmindedly looked down. Burns creeped up his arms onto his neck. He began to remember. The fire. Trying to find an extinguisher. Carrying an unconscious Calypso to safety. Calypso. He stood up, yanking back the curtains. A sleeping, disheveled Annabeth sat in a small plastic chair, head leaning against Percy. He stroked her hair softly, eyes flickering up to Leo.

"Where is she?" Leo asked. Percy jerked his thumb towards a bed surrounded by curtains, then kissed Annabeth gently on the forehead.

Leo padded over to the curtains. Every step hurt. His arms felt as if they were still on fire. He pulled aside the curtains. Calypso was laying on the hospital bed. It looked too clean, almost suspicious, against her horribly burned body. He sat down on the edge of her bed, fingering the burns on her legs. Her eyes remained closed. He kissed her face, her hands, her neck, her beautiful hair. He positioned himself to be laying next to her on her bed. Leo whispered to her then. He told her anything she wanted would be hers if she woke up. Anything. He softly told the unconscious girl hooked up to lifesaving tubes about his family while he rubbed her side. His mom was dead. She had been burned to death. As he kissed her ear, he told her he was sorry, that she was still beautiful.

Unknown to him, her eyes flickered open.

**Should I continue? Your reviews decide! SO PRESS THE BUTTON! Love, Lucky**


	17. Miracles

Annabeth walked home through the muddy soccer field, cold air making her breath look like puffs of smoke. Her eyes were shielded downwards. It was finally Christmas, which meant she was going home to her family. She wished that she could stay at school. Or in the hospital watching over Calypso, like Leo was. He said she was doing alright. Everything was stable. Annabeth wrapped herself in her cardigan. It was freezing. Finally she made her way to the street, hailing a cab. She set down her bags and slid into the passenger seat. Her parents lived in San Francisco. Since their school was in Long Island, it would be a long drive. Annabeth pulled a book out of bag. The title read _How to Treat Burns._ Of course she had picked this one out of the library. She was worried sick about Callie, who she had become close friends with. She decided to call Leo. He answered on the fourth ring, sounding exhausted.

"Hello?"

"Leo, this is Annabeth."

"How are you doing?" He sounded depressed, as if he had given up.

"Good. Merry Christmas, am I right?" Annabeth hated going home. Her stepbrothers and stepmom still didn't like her all to much. She told Leo this.

"At least you aren't living full time at a hospital." He laughed. "Merry, indeed. Wait, do you want to talk to her?" He asked someone in the background. "Here." There was a muffled noise, then a shaky voice.

"Annabeth?" Calypso whispered. Annabeth burst into tears at the sound of the girl's voice.

"Calypso? Are you okay?"

"I'm not doing too well. My arm is broken and I have level 3 burns, but I'm hanging on. Merry Christmas, by the way! I love this holiday. My dad even came to stay with me and Leo. Oh, its my turn in Scrabble. Bye!" And with that, Calypso hung up.

Annabeth envied Calypso's positivity. She began to feel a little like a Grinch. Best friends at a hospital, boyfriend with his family in New York. She sighed. To enjoy this break she would need a miracle.


	18. Atlas Co and Carols

Calypso rolled onto her side. She had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past couple of days. Leo had left to stay with Jason for a few days before Christmas. He was coming back on Christmas eve. Her father, Atlas, had gone to an important meeting. She felt her eyes closing suddenly as more antibiotics pumped into her system...

_Atlas stood at the head of a table. She was watching him. Her father pointed at a chart. He was speaking, but she couldn't understand it. Then she was in a courtroom, looking at it from above. Her father stood on one side, representing Atlas Co. and on the other side stood Olympic Inc. Calypso recognized Principal Zeus, Vice Principal Athena and others. Atlas was sued for all of his company's money. She cried out, but couldn't move. She remembered suddenly her father, never coming home and always reeking of alcohol. How the lights in their apartment always flickered. She had always thought it was because her mom had left them..._

Calypso awoke suddenly. Her phone was ringing loudly. She groped for it in the dark, then answered the call.

"Yeah, Leo?" She waited a minute, then smiled. "Of course. It'll be such a surprise!"

Annabeth sat in her room, looking through pictures. Percy and her at a water park. Calypso smiling, before the accident, flower in her hair. Leo, making a funny face. And Piper and Thalia, jumping into the air. This was her family. Not the people singing carols downstairs. There was a knock on her door.

"Enter," She turned to see her dad, eyes crinkled into a smile. "Hey dad."

"Hey, sweetheart. Why aren't you downstairs?" He sat down on her bed next to her. "We made your favorite cookies." He picked up her Polaroid pictures. "These are remarkable, Bethie. Are these your friends?"

"Actually, this one is my boyfriend." She pointed to a picture of Percy getting water dumped on his head. He was obviously not expecting it. Even with his water powers, Percy had been soaking wet the entire day. Her father's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, I hope he gives the world. You deserve it." He smiled. "Who are these people?"

"This is Leo. He's really funny. And this is Calypso..." Before she knew it, the sky was darkening. It had been hours since her father walked in. They were chatting together like a normal father and daughter. He stood up.

"Sweetheart, I have to go to sleep. It's late. I loved talking to you though." He leaned down to kiss her head. "I love you. Merry Christmas Eve." The doorbell cut him off. "Can you get that?" He asked, groaning as he got up. She nodded, walking to the door. She swung it open, then gasped. A crowd of familiar faces grinned at her. Thalia, dressed in trademark black down to a black Santa hat. Piper, holding hands with Jason Grace. Leo, grinning like a Latino elf. Percy, smiling goofily with hands filled with flowers. And Calypso, riding in a hot pink wheelchair and laughing. They broke into song. Annabeth laughed, kissing her boyfriend and hugging the rest. "Hey, if it isn't the Grinch!" Leo shouted. He was holding onto Calypso. She ushered the group inside.

"How did you all get here?" She exclaimed, leading them into the kitchen to eat cookies.

"Cab." Percy said.

"Plane" exclaimed Leo and Calypso in unison. It turned out everyone had taken something different, but they had all made it to the same destination. They had wanted to surprise her. Mrs. Chase walked in, then came to a halt.

"Annabeth Chase, you know you can't invite friends." The Asian woman eyed the group. "Some friends you've got, little miss popular. Oh, and remember to clean the floors." With that she took the plate of cookies away. "All of you, get out! We don't need people like... Her in the house anyways." Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist. It was clear she was fighting back tears of anger. He kissed her, then looked at her stepmother. "We aren't going anywhere. I traveled across the country to see my girlfriend, and Calypso had to special request to leave the hospital." He glanced at Calypso as if he expected her to faint at any second. Calypso grasped Leo's hand as if it was a lifeline. The small girl nodded consent. It was clear nobody was leaving.

"Frederick!" Mrs. Chase shouted. "Come down here!" There was a sound of footsteps, then a tired Mr. Chase in a robe appeared. His eyes lit up as he saw them.

"Percy..." He pointed excitedly. "And Calypso, Leo, Jason," He pointed at them all in turn, happy he knew their names. "Piper and Thalia, right? I've heard all about you." Frederick laughed. "Why don't you all stay for Christmas?"


End file.
